marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Captain Schlabberhose
Über mich Seit '''2002' der erste Spider-Man ihm Kino lief bin ich ein sehr großer Marvelfan. Als ich 2007 zwölf wurde fing ich an bestimmte bekannte Filmreihen zu kaufen, darunter auch die Ersten beiden X-Men Filme. 2010 '''fand ich dann durch einen einfachen DVD-Kauf von Iron Man und Iron Man 2 meinen Weg zurück zu Marvel. Seit September '''2012 bin ich in diesem Wiki tätig und bin vorallem für die optische Darstellung und die Stile der Artikel verantwortlich. Im Selben Jahr wurde ich auch von der Gründerin Spinelli313 zum Admin ernannt. Neben meiner Tätigkeiten im Marvel Filme Wiki bin ich auch noch auf anderen Wikis, wie z.B. dem DC-Kinofilme Wiki und Moviepedia aktiv. Ich bin begeisterter Filmesammler und Konsument.'' Besonders das X-Men Franchise weckte in mir ein großes Interesse da ich die Thematik der ausgestoßenen sehr interessant fand. Aber auch der unglaubliche Hulk, mit seiner gespaltenen Persönlichkeit hat mein Interesse geweckt. Zu meinen Lieblingsfilmen zählen daher unter anderem “Hulk“, “X-Men 2“,“Kick-Ass“, sowie “Spider-Man 2“. Falls ihr Fragen zu einem bestimmten Thema habt könnt ihr euch gerne an mich wenden mit freundlichen Grüßen Captain Schlabberhose. thumb|left|400px|Die traurigste aller X-Men-Szenen Meine Erwartungen an das Kinojahr 2018 thumb|left|400px|Erste Regel #Avengers: Infinity War: Was soll man dazu bitte noch sagen ? Der epische Kampf gegen Thanos, die geteilten Avengers, die Guardians, die unzähligen Charaktere, von den sogar alte, die seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen waren, zurückkehren. Infinity War muss einfach gut werden, Marvel hat zehn Jahre lang alles daran gesetzt, diesen Film zu machen und es ist bereits versprochene Sache, dass wir nach dem großen Finale zu einigen Charakteren Lebe wohl sagen müssen. #Ant-Man and the Wasp: Als großer Fan des Vorgängers, freue ich mich selbstverständlich auch auf Ant-Man and the Wasp. Viel ist ja noch nicht bekannt, außer dem Genre. Eine Beziehungskomödie. Ich weiß, das mag vielleicht dröge klingen, allerdings könnte das auch sehr frischen Wind das MCU bringen. Und besonders der Cast schaut für mich sehr spannend aus. #X-Men: Dark Pheonix: Und da ist es auch, das Erste Remake aus dem X-Men Kinouniversum, welches, witziger weise, im selben spielt. Dark Phoenix gilt ja unter Comicfans als das Magnus Opum der Comics. Und wie wir alle nur zu gut wissen, gab es da vor über zehn Jahren mal so einen... Film ?! Nein, ich hoffe einfach, dass der Film dieses mal seiner Vorlage gerecht wird, bin aber zuversichtlich. Die einzige Frage, die ich mir stelle, ist ob der Film in nicht gerade im Hinblick auf die neuen Mutanten um Sophie Turner, doch schon zu früh kommt. #Black Panther: Nach seinem Auftritt in Civil War wollte man schon mehr von ihm sehen und jetzt bekommt Marvel's Afrikanischer Held seinen eigenen Kinofilm. Der Film wird in meinen AUgen wohl in die Richtung von dem damals geplanten Inhumans Film gehen. Warum ? nunja es soll sein roylaes Abenteuer werden um eine Königsfamilie. Das wird sicherlich spannend. Es bleibt abzuwarten ob Michael B. Jordan einen wirklich guten Schurken spielen kann, aber er bekommt ja Unterstützung von unserem Lieblingsgollum. #Deadpool 2: Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich mache keinen Hehl daraus, das ich noch nie ein riesen Fan von Deadpool war. Ich finde Ryan Reynolds nimmt den Witz aus der Figur, durch sein permantes nerviges Marketing schon irgendwo raus... Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Keine Ahnung, so richtig viel gibt es zu dem Film ja nicht zu wissen, außer, dass er die X-Force einläuten soll. Das Josh Brolin hier den Cable gibt, finde ich großartig. Und auch über einen ersten Auftritt von Domino darf man sich freuen. #Spider-Man Animationsfilm: Ich muss ja zugeben, ich finde einen Spider-Man Animationskinofilm, gar nicht mal unspannend. Bedenke man, das die The LEGO Movie-Autoren schreiben und ich denke auch, das dass einige interessante neue Schurken auf den Plan rufen könnte. Gut, mit Miles Morales kann ich eigentlich nicht viel anfangen, weil ich zu ihm noch keine Comics gelesen habe. Ich bin auch immer skeptisch, ob so was wirklich sein muss. Dann bleibt nur noch zu Fragen auf welchen Film ihr euch am meisten nächstes Jahr freut, ich fände es sehr cool wenn ihr mir eine Nachricht schreiben würdet, sodass man sich über die verschiedenen Geschmäcker austauschen kann, natürlich nur wenn ihr Lust habt. MfG :D